Disturber
by R2N
Summary: Terasaka baru saja terlelap ketika ponselnya berdering/ "Aku tidak bisa tidur.Temani aku dong!" "MEMANGNYA AKU PACARMU!"/Crack.Oneshoot.
Terasaka mendengus menyadari soal-soal Matematikanya masih berjumlah belasan tapi matanya sudah tidak mau kompromi. Berkali-kali ia terbalik antara angka 2 dan 3 dan berkali-kali kesadarannya hilang sesaat.

Ia kembali menguap seperti kuda nil.

Menghela nafas, ia mencoba fokus mengerjakan PR yang entah mengapa terlihat susah sekali.

Sayang nya soal nomer lima adalah tentang Trigonometri, dan otaknya benar-benar sudah tumpul malam ini.

.

 ** _5)_** Nilai x yang memenuhi persamaan cos 2x0 + 5 sin x0 = 3, untuk 0 x 360 adalah …

.

Percuma saja ia memelototi soal itu dengan serius, otaknya benar-benar sudah mogok minta diistirahatkan.

 _Pikir... Pikir... Pikir..._

Dan tidak terlintas satupun cara walaupun ia sudah memeras otaknya sampai kering. Ayolah, bukannya Hazama baru mengajarinya soal yang persis seperti ini kemarin? Ia membuang pemikiran untuk menghubungi gadis mengerikan itu.

Jika Terasaka menelfon gadis itu tengah malam seperti ini, untuk minta diajari soal yang sudah ia ajarkan, gadis itu pasti akan mengutuknya jadi batu.

Jadi Terasaka memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menutup bukunya. Ia akan datang cepat besok pagi dan merampok buku anak culun yang duduk di belakangnya. Rencana itu lebih ia sukai dibandingkan harus menahan kantuk,berusaha memahami soal yang yang lebih sulit dipahami dibandingkan perempuan dan belum tentu jawabannya benar.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu melompat ke kasur, merasa yakin dengan idenya yang cemerlang.

Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal ia merasa nyaman sekali seakan-akan ia sudah menahan kantuk berhari-hari. Ia langsung tertidur. Tapi baru hitungan menit ia terlelap,handphonenya berbunyi nyaring dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Jika ia tak ingat betapa susahnya ia menabung untuk membeli handphone berlogo apel itu, ia sudah tergiur untuk melempar barang itu ke dinding.

Dengan menggerutu, Ia meraih handphonenya. Sebaiknya penting, karena jika tidak ia akan memburu perusak tidurnya itu seperti anjing.

Nama Nakamura Rio terpampang jelas di layarnya.

.

.

 **Assassination Clasroom milik Yusei Matsui.**

 **Gaje/OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Terasaka mengangkat panggilan itu dengan emosi yang menggelegak.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku Nakamura sialan!" Umpatnya keras bahkan sebelum suara apapupun terdengar di ujung sana. "Sebaiknya penting,karena jika tidak aku akan melempari jendela rumah mu dengan telur mentah. Kau dengar itu?"

Terdengar tawa yang lebih menyebalkan di telinga Terasaka di bandingkan tawa nenek sihir pemakan anak kecil.

 _"Penting kok. Ehm... Jadi begini..."_ Terdengar jeda sejenak. " _Aku tidak bisa tidur. Temani aku dong!"_

Terasaka speechless. Sedetik... Dua detik...

"MEMANG NYA AKU PACAR MU HAH?" Telinga Rio pasti berdenging mendengar teriakan Terasaka.

" _Lah? Kau tidak mau jadi pacarku?"_

Jika Terasaka sedang tidak mengantuk atau kesal, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah malu. Tapi sayangnya kekesalan Terasaka sudah hampir menyentuh ubun-ubun. "TIDAK! Lebih baik aku mati dibandingkan jadi pacarmu. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku!''

Terasaka memutus panggilan dari Rio dengan kasar kemudian merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Gadis pirang itu ada-ada saja.

.

Terasaka menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal tapi dering handphone nya yang seakan merau-raung itu tetap saja terdengar.

Apa sih maunya si setan kuning itu? Menjadikannya mainan kunyahan? Awalnya Terasaka mengabaikannya.

Akan tetapi dering panggilan masuk selama 15 menit tanpa jeda di tengah malam saat Terasaka mengantuk cukup membuat pemuda itu hampir nekat memesan jasa pembunuh bayaran.

Dengan wajah tertekuk marah ia meraih handphonenya dan menerima panggilan dari si nona setan.

Baru saja ia hendak menyemburkan caci-maki orang jalanan ketika terdengar kekehan khas Rio." _Hehehe... Aku tahu kau akan luluh juga pada akhirnya."_

Sumpah, Terasaka bernafsu sekali menggampar mulut gadis itu.

"Apa sih maumu Nakamura?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mempertahankan sisa-sisa kesabarannya."Aku butuh tidur, sebaiknya kau menghubungi orang lain saja."

 _"Tapi tidak ada yang lebih seru untuk dihubungi tengah malam kecuali orang bodoh."_

Sabar Terasaka!Sabar!

" _Dan kau yang paling bodoh di antara semua teman-temanku."_

Sekarang Terasaka tidak bisa tidak membayangkan sedang mematahkan tulang rusuk gadis itu.

'Sabar!' ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.'Ia akan tambah senang jika kau marah.'

"Hubungi saja Nagisa. Ia pasti akan dengan senang hati melayanimu dan semua ocehan mu itu."

" _Dia kan sudah punya Kayano. Aku tidak suka mengganggu pacar orang."_ Suara Rio terdengar begitu datar dan dingin tapi Terasaka tidak mau memusingkannya. Ia sudah pusing mencari jalan keluar agar bisa segera tidur.

"Bagaimana jika..."

 _"Aku hanya ingin denganmu."_ Jika Terasaka sedang tidak menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah malu. Tapi (lagi-lagi)sayangnya pemuda itu sedang menahan bendungan amarahnya yang siap jebol kapan saja.

Ia mengeratkan giginya."Tapi aku sedang mengantuk." _"Tapikan aku belum ."_

Cukup sudah! Ia ingin tidur! TIDUR! Bukannya melayani gadis labil itu.

" _Aha! Bagaimana jika kita melakukan Phone sex? Nanti kau pasti tidak akan mengantuk lagi."_

Terasaka terlonjak seperti habis di tampar. Wajahnya memerah sewarna tomat. "Hei,nak! Kau bahkan baru lulus SMP 6 bulan lalu. Kau belum legal melakukan hal seperti itu."

 _"Cih, Cherry Boy."_ Tanggap Rio sarkastik. "Siapa yang kau bilang Cherry Boy hah?Aku ini pro tahu!'' Sangkal Terasaka keras membuat tawa Rio meledak. _"Pro?Kau sudah pernah berciuman belum?"_

''Sudah!" Jawab Terasaka sengit.

" _Dengan siapa?"_ Goda Rio.

"Tentu saja dengan bi..." Terasaka segera menggigit lidahnya. Huft ... Hampir saja ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Rio langsung menyimpulan cepat " _Bi?Bitch-Sensei maksudmu?"_ Terdengar tawa bergerumuh panjang. _"Suram sekali masa mudamu bung!"_

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu hah?!" Tanya Pemuda berkulit tan itu keras,berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

" _FUFUFU~ Sudah dong."_ Suara bangga si Lucifer pirang itu entah mengapa membuat Terasaka kesal. _"Namanya Kai. Aku sudah menciumnya berkali-kali."_

Terasaka menahan gejolak panas di dadanya."Kasihan bocah itu, semoga ia tak tertular Herpes."Tangap Terasaka pedas.

 _"Sialan kau Aho!"_

 _"_ Kalau kau punya pacar mengapa kau malah menggangguku?Hubungi saja pacarmu itu!"Balas Terasaka cepat. Rio terdiam sesaat,'' _Kau cemburu ya_?"

Terasaka terselak ludahnya sendiri."Hah?Untuk apa aku cemburu pada orang yang berpacaran dengan setan?!" _"Tsundere."_

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tsundere hah?"

 _"Aku suka kok laki-laki Tsundere."_

 _"_ AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE, PIRANG!."

Tawa Rio mengalun pelan lalu ia terdiam

Hening...

Tapi entah mengapa bukan hening yang menyesakkan. Seakan mereka sudah terbiasa merasakan keheningan bersama. Terasaka masih memegang handphonenya erat ketika tiba-tiba Rio berkata dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik.

 _"Aku merindukan saat-saat kita masih di kelas E."_

Terasaka masih terdiam,tak menanggapi apapun." _Apakah kau merindukan saat-saat itu juga?"_

Terasaka ingin menjawab tidak tapi bibirnya beku. Ia masih amat sangat merindukan Kelas E mereka, bukitnya, lapangannya, hutannya, semuanya. "Ya."jawab pemuda itu akhirnya singkat.

 _"Semua terasa beda ya sekarang... Seakan-akan semua yang terjadi kemarin hanya mimpi."_

Terasaka mendengus. "Jangan bilang kau menggangguku tengah malam begini, membuatku kesal hanya untuk bilang kau merindukan masa lalu."

" _Ya, Aku merindukan masa lalu. Aku merindukan mu."_

Terasaka tak menyangka jawaban Rio akan seperti itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal lalu buru-buru berkata cepat menutupi salah tingkahnya ."Sudah jam dua, kita perlu tidur."

 _"Ah, kau benar. Lagipula aku sudah mengantuk. Jaa~."_ Panggilan di putus tiba-tiba, tidak membiarkan Terasaka mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Apa ada yang salah?

15 detik kemudian, Gadis pirang itu mengiriminya SMS singkat.

.

 _"Kai itu nama kucingku. Jangan cemburu ya!"_

 _._

"Apa urusannya denganku?" Gerutu Terasaka. Ia tak akan pernah mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya ia sendiri bingung mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa.. ehm.. lega.

Ia meletakkan handphonenya di samping bantal. Akhirnya bisa juga ia tidur dengan tenang. Ia meletakkan kepalanya dan terpejam, berusaha tidur.

1 menit... 5 menit... 10 menit...

"NAKAMURA SIALAN! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hazama saat istirahat. Ia menuding kantung mata Terasaka yang menebal dan tiga kaleng kosong bekas kopi instan di atas mejanya.

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, gara-gara iblis kuning,Nakamura brengsek itu! Ia menelfon ku berkali-kali tadi malam saat kuacuhkan. Terpaksa kuladeni. " Kata Terasaka kesal, ia membuka kaleng kopi keempat.

"Salah mu sendiri." Tanggap Hazama santai.

"Apa maksudmu salah ku hah? Aku tidak pernah meminta Tuhan agar mengirim iblis untuk mengganggu malamku yang sakral." Kata Terasaka tajam, marah karena tidak dibela oleh sahabatnya.

"Alasan saja. Kau kan tidak keberatan diganggu Nakamura bahkan kau menikmatinya. Kalau tidak pasti handphone mu sudah kau nonaktifkan. Sekarang aku tanya, Mengapa tidak kau non aktifkan saja handphonemu? Atau setidaknya kau kan bisa mensenyapkan suara handphonemu. Jadi kenapa?"

Terasaka tersedak kopinya.

" Siapa juga yang menikmatinya?!" Bentaknya.

"Tsundere."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

AN:Halo lagi semua :).

Apa perasaan author aja ya Terasakanya OOC?:(. Terinspirasi abis baca ulang manganya chapter 146. Di situ Terasaka nepuk kepalanya Rio terus dia bilang Rio gigih. Mukanya Rio agak merah.

Terakhir, Makasih ya udah baca.

 **Review?.**


End file.
